the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Eden Sher
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress | nationality = American | partner = Nick Cron-Devico (engaged) | known_for = | years_active = 2001–present }} Eden Rebecca Sher (born December 26, 1991) is an American actress, best known for her role as Sue Heck on the ABC comedy series The Middle (2009–2018), and as the voice of Princess Star Butterfly on the Disney XD/Disney Channel original animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She won the 2013 Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for her performance in The Middle. Early life Sher was born in Los Angeles, California on December 26, 1991. She was raised by her single mother, a school teacher. She has both an older and a younger brother. She began her acting career at age eight by participating in school plays, local theater productions and singing in her elementary school chorus. Her interest in acting was ignited after her appearance in a "Jaywalking" segment on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno gained network attention. Career Throughout her years as an actress, she has played a number of roles in television series, but many of these were short lived, as the series were either canceled or her character was eliminated. In 2006, she played the role of Gretchen, a middle school love interest for one of the main characters, Alexander Gould, in the Showtime comedy-drama series Weeds. Later that same year, she landed the regular role as Carrie Fenton on Sons & Daughters, which was canceled 11 episodes into its first season. In 2007, Sher played a student attending Harbor High in the final season of the Fox drama series The O.C.. She also appeared in the 2001 short film Stuck and television commercials for Capital One and Fruity Pebbles. It was not until she landed a role as Sue Heck on the ABC comedy series The Middle that she gained a starring and more permanent role. From 2009 to 2018, Sher starred in the ABC comedy series The Middle as Sue Heck, a quirky but optimistic teenager. In 2013, she won the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for her role in The Middle. On May 30, 2018, it was reported that a spin-off focused on Eden Sher's character Sue Heck was in the works at ABC and nearing a pilot order with the goal to launch in midseason. On July 20, 2018, in an interview with TVLine's Michael Ausiello, Sher revealed that the network had ordered a pilot for the potential series, to possibly launch in early 2019. The spinoff was officially given the go ahead for a possible pilot on August 13, 2018, which could launch a series in 2019. On October 5, 2018, the potential series was given a title Sue Sue In The City , but this decision was later reversed and the series remains untitled for the time being. On September 10, 2018, it was reported that Sher would be guest-starring in a season 4 episode of the NBC comedy series Superstore playing Penny, a potential new hire at Cloud 9. Personal life As of March 2019, Sher has announced that she has been engaged to writer Nick Cron-Devico. Filmography Film Television Web Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses